Silver and Scarlet
by RedSakura105
Summary: Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) survives the war against Ultron along with his sister Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch). They thought it was over...they were wrong. Now the twins have to go back to school. Will they survive school, or worse HYDRA? Will Pietro and Wanda be able to protect each other from the future dangers?
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Scarlet

Chapter 1: Good or Bad News?

Summary: Quicksilver (Pietro) lives after the war with Ultron along with his twin sister Scarlet Witch (Wanda), but now they have to go back to school. Will they survive school, or worst HYDRA who weren't done with the Maximoff twins. Can Pietro, and Wanda protect one another from the future dangers?

Pietro wakes up to the New York sun shining, and the birds chirping. He looks at the clock and it read 7:45 a.m. He groans as he gets up and without knowing it speeds to the bathroom, thankfully no one caught him. It's been a month since the events in Sokovia and Pietro has made a full recovery due mostly to his rapid healing, and Helen's tissue creating. It was rough during that time, but it made Pietro and his sister Wanda closer, if that's possible since they always been close. He soon brushed his teeth, showered, and got dress in his usual clothes but was interrupted by a voice in his head, not his voice though...Wanda's _"Pietro!"_ her voice screamed in terror and pain. He soon found it hard to draw breath.

"Wanda!" Pietro gasped speeding off to be in the room by his sister's side in about 3 seconds. She was thrashing wildly in her bed crystal tears pouring down her face, and was screaming her brother's name. "Wanda shhh it's okay, I'm here now, please wake up" Pietro pleaded putting his arms around her holding her close. Feeling her brother's touch Wanda woke up with a startled gasp.

"...Pietro?" she managed to breathe out from her scared pants pulling back slightly to confirm its him before rushing back into his embrace wrapping her arms around him sobbing. Pietro kissed the side of her temple gently hugging her closer. He already knows what the nightmare was about it's been happening ever since he survived. He felt loads of guilt pour down on him, he knew he should had been there with her, but she insisted that she was fine saying she hasn't had the nightmare for the whole week.

"It's ok Wanda I'm here now everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry" he cooed reassuringly running his hand through her thick brown hair, and pulling her even closer. She runs her fingers down his chest to feel what the tissue repair machine left and it was all very very light scarring, like it almost wasn't there, ALMOST though is the key word. She buries her head into the crook of his neck and she sobs a little more before calming down gasping slightly. He brushes her tears away causing Wanda to smile.

"Thank you Pietro. I love you" she whispers smiling at him.

"Yea you do" Pietro smirked releasing her ruffling her hair playfully causing her to laugh.

"I'll meet you in the main room" Wanda informed him getting up. Pietro didn't look so sure but now Wanda grabbed his hand squeezing it gently giving him comfort and reassurance. Pietro nodded before walking out. Wanda smiles at his retreating form before walking to the bathroom. 30 minutes Wanda walks out the bathroom with her wavy brown hair down and her black dress and red leather jacket on. She walks to her room to put on her black combat boots before walking to the main room to be greeted by her brother, Captain America (Steve), Black Widow (Natasha), Falcon (Sam), War Machine (Rhodey), and Vision.

"Good morning Wanda" Steve greeted. She nodded her head in a greeting as she sat next to Pietro who had already had cereal poured for her. She whispered in thanks before starting to eat. Pietro was already on his third bowl.

"You keep on eating like that there'll be no cereal for you to eat" Natasha commented which received a shrug in return. Just then Nick Fury walked in followed by Agent Maria Hill, and Hawkeye (Clint).

"Long time no see old man" Pietro taunted

"Yea yea nice to see you too kid. Wanda" Clint greeted. Wanda waved a "hi" in return.

"Alright my partner is back, You staying?" Natasha asked getting up.

"Uhhhh only for a little bit" Clint answered looking at Fury to explain.

"Well I've been thinking that before you two should officially become Avengers that the two of you are going to school" This caused Wanda to almost choke on her food followed by Pietro. _"School"_ they both thought looking at each other. Pietro could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes, she didn't enjoy school much and she got bullied whenever Pietro wasn't around. Pietro held her hand reassuring her to which she returned the reassurance. "Clint is here to take you to a secure location where you'll be living with Clint till you graduate" Fury continued.

"So they're going to live with Clint's family?" Sam asked for clearance.

"No they'll be going to another house for the time being" Fury cleared.

"Don't want my family to be found...just to make sure, don't know who or what can come our way anymore" Clint explained.

"Pack up. You two leave in an hour" Fury said and with that him, and Agent Hill left the room leaving the two twins to take in the sudden information. Wanda really didn't want to suffer through school again, but she wanted to be strong for Pietro so he doesn't have to worry about her all the time.

"...Alright well that was...sudden" Sam said looking around to see if it was just him...it wasn't. Pietro and Wanda couldn't even find words to describe what just happened, they just looked at each other before getting up and walking out to pack their belongings. They were both silent until they got to their rooms.

"I'll pack my things then I'll help you out" Pietro informed receiving a nod from Wanda who went to her room. It only took Pietro 30 seconds to pack his bag. He took one last look of his room before speeding to Wanda's room who was taking her clothes out to pack. It didn't take long for Pietro to pick up on Wanda's uncertainty. Pietro walked to Wanda and took his younger twin into his arms. Wanda relaxed right away into his embrace and gladly returned wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face into his neck as he leaned his head on tops of hers. They both liked how they didn't need words to know what each other means. They stood like this for a good minute or so before a knock was heard at the door. Pietro released Wanda to answer the door who found Clint standing there.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to you two?" Clint asked looking at Pietro. Pietro looked at Wanda who nodded, so Pietro let Clint in.

"Just by the look on your faces it wasn't hard to see you guys that you two aren't very too fond in the idea of going to school again" Clint said looking at their faces. Seeing as they weren't going to say anything he continued. "But I promise high school can be really fun, but only when you want it to be." Pietro and Wanda stood there talking in his words carefully.

"As long as the food is good, our school food was gross" Pietro commented remember their awful taste causing Wanda to giggle in agreement, and Clint to chuckle.

"Yea I promise the food is better." Clint promises. "Let me let you two finish packing. I'll be in the main room when you're ready to leave. and with that he turned around and left. The twins stood there for a moment before remembering what they had to do. When Wanda got all her belongings Pietro helped Wanda put her clothes in neatly for a change making this process go by much quicker. "Ready?" Pietro asked turning back to her with his famous playful smirk on his face. Wanda nodded walking out with Pietro hopefully to one day be back in this room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for not giving a disclaimer in the first chapter soo I'll give one now! I do not own any of the marvel avengers. I only one the characters I make. I will try and update regularly, and I hope you guts like this story it's my first one. See you guys next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Suburban New York

When Pietro and Wanda reached the room the group were in a conversation chatting and laughing, except for Vision who seemed slightly confused, but still was enjoying himself. Pietro let out an impatient sigh, crossing his arms that finally caught the attention of the group. "Oh sorry got spaced there for a few. You ready to leave?" Clint asked regaining his serious composure looking at the twins who nodded in response. "Alright then lets head out" Clint stood up hugging Natasha in goodbye and shaking hands with the rest. Pietro and Wanda weren't really good with saying goodbyes, so they just shook their hands in goodbye.

"See ya guys. After this you'll be the newest Avengers" Steve reminded with a smile before the twins, and Clint left the main room and towards the exit of the Avengers base. They walked to the elevator and Pietro was irritated that he had to use the elevator, but as soon as the elevator doors opened and Clint told them where the car was he grabbed Wanda; bridal style and ran to the they got to the car the trunk was conventionally opened racing next to the car to put their bags in the trunk. Pietro put Wanda down gently, and impatiently waited for Clint, who when he finally was muttering curses that caused Pietro to chuckle.

"Really?" Clint asked

"Sorry old man. Got to keep up" Pietro smirked. "Going to open the door?" Pietro asked that was answered with a car noise and the doors were open. Pietro let Wanda go in first who sat in the middle while Pietro sat in seat near the window. Clint didn't need to ask why they both didn't sit in the window seat, he already knew. Clint soon started the car and then they were on their way. It's a two hour trip , but the trip was quiet. About 30 minutes into the car ride Wanda let out a quiet yawn. Pietro sensing how tired she was, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Sleep" he whispered. He knew she was tired after the events that were happened so far and wanted her relax and rest. Wanda was about to protest but she knew how stubborn he is, so she leaned her head on his chest and was sleeping peacefully within seconds. It was about 45 minutes later when Pietro himself found sleep. It was around 10:45 a.m. when the three arrived at the house, Pietro was the first to wake up, and gently nudged Wanda. "Wanda wake up we are here" Wanda woke up sitting up and stretching. The twins soon made eye contact at the house then looked at each other a little surprised. There were in a town, and there were medium sized houses close but far enough that everyone has there own backyard. Their house was mostly white put the window designs and roof was a red that really went with the house.

"Well what do you think?" Clint asked observing their faces. Pietro and Wanda didn't answer but Clint could tell by their faces that they liked it. The twins got their bags from the trunk and walk toward the entrance. When Clint unlocked the door Pietro took off speeding through the house and came back in 10 seconds.

"Wanda there three rooms, one for each of us, and our rooms have been picked out already" Pietro told with a bit of excitement in his voice. Clint looks on as they go to their rooms. Pietro's room is the first room on the left while Wanda's was the first room on the right. Pietro room was had silver painted walls with dark blue edges. His bed set was also a combination of silver and dark blue with his dresser, tv stand and curtains were silver. He admired his room for a few before going to see Wanda's room. Wanda's room was almost the same design only the colors being red and black and she had a bookshelf instead of a tv that had a lot of the popular books for teens.

"So this is where we'll be living for now…"Wanda asked before looking at Pietro before continuing "This is not so bad" she concluded which caused Pietro to grin remembering when he said that, for different reasons though.

"Yea.." Pietro breathed out before Clint came in.

"Hey when you two are done unpacking, come downstairs so we can talk the rules and such" Clint informed looking at the twins who nodded in response, then Clint went downstairs. It didn't take long for Pietro to unpack and rush back to Wanda's room. Pietro kept a conversation with her and told jokes that made her laugh to keep her company. When Wanda was done unpacking (which took about an 30 minutes to an hour) they went downstairs to find Clint in the kitchen talking on the phone. He soon hangs up and turns around locking eyes with the twins. "Sorry, ordered Chinese food."

"So what do you want to talk to us about old man?" Pietro asked speeding to the dining room sitting in a chair with Wanda trailing behind him taking a seat next to him.

"Well first no using your powers in school. Only when it's necessarily" Clint started sitting across from the twins. "Second tomorrow us and Tony wife Pepper are going shopping to find you guys clothes for the winter time, and school supplies for school, and last we are going to divide up the chores evenly. Pietro will clean the living room, and take out the trash. Wanda will clean the dishes and dining room. I will get the upstairs, and..." Clint paused before continuing "I will try to cook, but both of you have to try to" he finished. Wanda and Pietro looked at each other before nodding. This was fair, even assignments, and no powers in school, that was obvious.

"Anything else Mr. Barton?" Wanda asked

"Sunday we'll go, and get you signed up for school , then you'll two will start school on Monday" Clint finished. They were thankful they at least had a weekend before they went to school. Just then there was a knock was heard at the door"Probably the Chinese man". Clint got up from the table to answer the door, and sure enough it was the Chinese man carrying three bags of food. Clint greeted the man, and paid the food with a small grunt on how expensive the food was. "Damn kid with his fast metabolism" he muttered as he took the food and shut the door. Clint walked the dining table placing the food on the table.

"I'll get the plates" Wanda offered getting up and opening the cabinet doors, finding the plates and putting a plate down for all of them. Pietro got a little bit of everything. so he ended with a mountain of food on his plate. Clint got a decent amount and Wanda did too.

"Thank God I ordered so much food." Clint said looking at Pietro plate. When they finished they stood home for the rest of the day getting used to being in the house, and relaxing, and for dinner eating the leftover Chinese food. It time past by quickly even for Pietro and it was 10:30 p.m. Pietro showered, brushed his teeth, and changed to pj's. Wanda had done so earlier so she was laying in bed. Wanda layed in bed thinking _"This really isn't so bad"_ she thought as she turned over in her bed. As long as she has her brother she felt like she could try doing anything. With that she found a peaceful sleep.

Pietro meanwhile had trouble sleeping. He wanted to be strong for Wanda, but in truth he was a little scared of going back to school. After staying in bed for 20 minutes Pietro got up and slowly made his way to his sister's room. Pietro opened the door quietly as he went in and smiled at the sight given to him. Wanda was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. He made his way to the edge of her bed and he bend down to her level. "Goodnight sister. I'll never leave you, I love you" he whispered slightly pushing her hair that's in her face away as he kisses her forehead. The action causes her smile to widen in her sleep that causes his smile to widen. Pietro then gets up and walks back to his room, and closes her door gently. When he reached his room again he lays in bed smiling. As long as he has his sister he could do anything. Pietro like Wanda soon fell into the same peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Once again hope you like this chapter even though it wasn't the best chapter by far, it's nice to know you guys are already liking and supporting my story. Next chapter should be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter I hope you guys like it. I don not own the real places I mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Saturday

The next day Pietro woke up refreshed. He zoomed to the bathroom and closed the door. He soon showered, and brushed his teeth. He then zoomed to his room and put on a dark blue shirt which is partially covered by his gray sweater. He then put on his black pants for running, and his gray shoes before walking out. The second he ran out he soon picked up a VERY delicious smell coming from the kitchen downstairs. _"Bacon…"_ he thought as he walked downstairs to find Wanda cooking while Clint looking half asleep waiting for his coffee. Wanda seemed to notice his presence and turned towards him. "Good morning Pietro" she greeted smiling at him before turning back to the stove as she placed some bacon on a plate that had eggs with cheese, and ham in it.

"Morning" Pietro greeted back as she soon picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Here you go Pietro" she said before putting a plate down for herself and sitting down.

"Thank you Wanda" He replied before sitting and received a 'no problem' from Wanda. Pietro first tried his eggs and a burst of flavor filled his eager mouth and he wanted to tell the whole world about it. He soon had a piece of bacon and the same sensation flowed through his body. Wanda looked at him nervous, "Do you like it?" she asked before getting the same feeling Pietro was feeling, and that when she knew he liked but she still wanted to hear his opinion. he swallowed before he spoke.

"Yes. Wanda it's really good!" he exclaimed making Wanda smile even though he knew she knew he liked it.. Pietro had took another bite of bacon before he looked at Clint who had his head down. "You okay old man?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow as Clint's response was a bunch of muffled words. The only word the twins could understand was 'coffee', so they figured that it had something to do with coffee. A sound was soon heard from the coffee machine signaling the coffee was done and Clint sprang up to pour himself a cup with some milk, and sugar. After mixing the mixtures well Clint took a sip, and the twins noticed that he visibly looked a lot more energized.

"Ugh that feels better" Clint breathed out taking his seat back. The twins looked at him before going back to eating. Once they finished eating Pietro helped Wanda with the dishes, and told Clint that they were going outside to check the backyard. The yard was decent size, a good medium sized barbecue with the Avengers, the grass was a little overgrown but nothing too ugly. Behind the backyard being was a sunset colored forest.

"This is beautiful" Wanda commented as she looked around. Pietro nodded. Wanda walked around the outer yard before her foot caught a tree root and with a yelp she fell brushing some leaves aside, but before she could go further Pietro sped and caught her.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked worriedly checking to see if she had any injuries.

"I'm fine, I just tripped" Wanda answered as Pietro helped her up. The twins then turned to see a path. They looked at each other before Pietro sped up the path already knowing. Pietro came back in 30 seconds with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"I think I found what school we are going to" Wanda looked confused before Pietro took her into his arms, and speeding off. In 10 seconds Wanda knew what he was talking about. The school was big in red brick. They figured they were in the back, or side of the build because the back was a football/soccer field and they could see the over sized white letters on the other side of the building. There are multiple black metal black doors that open to what the twins guessed was the gym.

"So this was the school we are going to?"Wanda asked looking up at Pietro.

"Yup" a voice replied behind them causing the twins to turn sharply, Pietro getting into a fighting stance while Wanda eyes and hands glowed, and crackled with a scarlet red. They instantly calmed down when they realized it was just Clint. "Sorry shouldn't have done that" Clint said walking towards them slowly.

"You knew there was a passage back here?" Pietro asked nodding towards the path.

"No I actually didn't but when I saw you guys check it out I thought I might as well do the same" Clint replied looking at the twins. there a few seconds of silence before Clint continued. "It's called Beacon High School, and it's a good school scoring an 8/10" The twins looked at each other before turning back to the school. _"At least we'll be going to a good school"_ the twins thought together.

"It could be worse" Pietro shrugged looking at Wanda who nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys lets head back. Pepper should be getting here any minute" Clint said making his way back toward the path with the twins following him. In 10 minutes they made it back to the house. When they got in the clock read 10:06, and they soon heard a knock on the door. When Clint answered the door Pepper stood there with also Natasha, and Steve.

"Hello Clint" Pepper greeted as Pietro and Wanda gathered at the door."Hi Pietro, Hi Wanda" Wanda wasn't really used to her so she was still a little shy, so Pietro waved in 'hi' crossing his arms.

"Hey Pepper. What are you two doing here?" Clint asked Steve, and Natasha looking at them completely confused.

"Well Pepper needed help so we decided to help her out" Natasha answered looking at the twins and smiled.

"Well I was more forced, but I would be happy to help with you get Pietro and Wanda get ready for school" Steve said choosing his words a little carefully. Pietro was getting slightly irritated, he felt like they were getting treated like they were 10. Wanda sensing her brother's frustration grabbed his hand reassuringly. He looked at her before his face softened slightly, and he calmed down.

"Well nice for you two to come with us. It means a lot" Clint thanked before looking at Pietro, and Wanda. "You two ready?" Pietro nodded answering for both of them. Pietro, Wanda, and Clint soon walked out the door, and to the van that Pepper drove to get there. Clint and Natasha rode up front (with Clint driving), Pepper and Steve in the middle, and Pietro and Wanda in the back. "Alright let's get this show on the road" Clint said turning the car on and driving away.

There was a mall that was 20 minutes from the house so they decided to go there. They arrived in 30 minutes, after Clint taking the wrong turn, and him and Natasha arguing about it which caused Pietro to silently laugh, so only Wanda could hear him that Wanda sent a playful glare at him, and probably Steve but he didn't know for sure. The mall was big, and it was packed, but they found a parking spot.

"So what mall is this?" Steve asked looking at the mall as he and everyone got out the van.

"The Palisades Mall" Pepper answered with a small smile on her face.

"Mall,,,you sure you don't mean city?" Clint commented looking at the over sized mall. Pietro, and Wanda weren't really paying attention because they were so memorized looking at the mall. They looked at each other absorbing in their shocked faces before turning back to the building. They have seen so many stores in one place, knowing none of the stores. Natasha looked at their faces, and chuckled a little before speaking.

"It's okay guys, it's not that bad". The twins looked at her briefly before Clint spoke up.

"Alright...time to get through this maze" Clint said starting to walk as Natasha glared as his retreating figure before sighing, and walking to catch up to him along with Pepper, and Steve. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other before grabbing each others hand and walking to catch up to them. When they entered the mall Pietro and Wanda felt like they're eyeballs would fly out their heads.

"I swear this mall gets bigger, and better everytime I see it." Natasha said with an impressed smile on her face.

"Well that's expected since I can count on my fingers the amount of times you've been here" Clint remarked which caused him to smacked at the back of the head which caused Pepper, and Steve to laugh quietly.

"Well since this my first time being here along with the twins, so it'll be new for all of us" Steve said indirectly comforting the twins not being the only one going to the mall for the first time.

"Okay guys lets find a map"Pepper said walking to the center of the mall with the others behind her. Pietro was just anxious to get this over with. When they found a map they stepped aside to look at it.

"Hmm it seems were are in the food court. Clothes more for girls seem to to down a level while the guys are a level up" Pepper informed the group looking at the map.

"Alright well you guys go upstairs with Pietro, and we'll take Wanda downstairs" Natasha suggested looking at the group. Wanda didn't like of the idea not being with Pietro, but she wanted to be stronger for Pietro, and herself.

"Ok so we'll see you guys in about...3 hours" Clint said and with a nod the decision was made. Pietro, and Wanda reluctantly let go of each other hands.

"Alright see you boys in 3 hours" Natasha said before the group split and while Pietro looked down at Wanda, Wanda looked up at him , and Pietro sent a reassuring smile which was returned before they couldn't see other anymore.

* * *

When the group of girls got to their first store which was American Eagle Wanda was a little overwhelmed by her choices. They were clothes on every rack neatly organized in the design of shirt, pants, sweaters, shoes, and a lot more.

"So see anything you could be interested in trying?" Natasha asked looking around. Wanda was hesitant to answer.

"Nat. let her have time to absorb and choose. This must be overwhelming for her" Pepper said smiling at Wanda.

"Oh yes you are right, sorry Wanda" Natasha said.

"It's ok." Wanda replied walking to a session and picking a pink off the shoulder shirt, and black skinny jeans. "Can I try this on?" Wanda asked looking at the two women.

"Yea go ahead. C'mon lets go" Pepper answered taking Wanda to the changing room. When they reached the changing Wanda entered on e the rooms. Wanda was a hesitant to change, but she knew she had to do this, so changed out of her clothes, and into her clothes she choose. in a few minutes she shyly came out of the room. When Pepper, and Natasha turned and saw her they smiled at her appearance, the clothes fit her perfectly.

"Wanda, you look beautiful" Pepper awed walking up to her along with Natasha.

"Yea you have a good sense in clothing girl" Natasha smirked nudging Wamda a little,

"Really?" Wanda said looking at them shocked.

"Of course you do. Why would we lie to you" Pepper replied. Wanda look at them before laughing which caused Pepper, and Natasha to join in too. Yes Wanda thinks she's going to enjoy this. She hopes Pietro enjoys this too.

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys the boys just entered a store of their own. "Sports Authority huh? This should be good store for you Pietro" Clint recommended.

"Yea why not?" Pietro said walking in the store. Pietro wasn't really in to this but he wanted to get this over this. He just hoped that Wanda was having for fun than he was. They walked a few isles before Pietro caught sight of shirts that looked similar to the ones he usually wear and walked to checked them out.

"I think he found something worth checking out" Steve whispered to Clint before walking to catch up with Pietro. It didn't take long for Pietro to pick out the clothes he needed from there.

"Something tells me this is going to be quick" Clint muttered. Pietro smirked before he walked out leaving the other two Avengers to catch up. In three hours the two groups were on their way back, but something caught Pietro attention. He backtracked a few steps before he caught sight of it. It was a gold necklace with a round lock on it.

"You in to this?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not for me. For Wanda" Pietro clarified slightly annoyed still looking at the necklace.

"Well it looks like you put something in it" Steve said.

"Like gems. Looks nice kid, here for Wanda." Clint said handing him a hundred dollars. Pietro looked at the money before nodding in thanks. Pietro went to the counter where a lady sat smiling at him.

"Hello! How may I help?" the lady greeted standing up.

"Uhh yes how much is that necklace over there?" Pietro questioned pointing to where he saw it. The woman got up and followed to where Pietro pointed and followed his lead.

"This one?"

"Yes" Pietro clarified

"Ohhh this one is a beauti. For anyone special?" she asked with a smile.

"For my sister"

"Awwww that's sweet. The necklace costs sixty dollars and five dollars more for every item you put in it" she informed. "The extras are over here" she pointed with Pietro following. There was all different ones, but Pietro already knew which ones.

"I'll take the the amethyst, the a red panda, and the wolf"

"Nice choose. I'll take them out, and put them into the necklace, and we'll get you setup" Pietro was proud of his chooses. The jewel was their birthstone, the red panda was her favorite animal and probably the one thing he couldn't figure out why, and the last one was the wolf; Pietro's favorite animal. He hoped she liked it.

Right at the same time the girls were also on their way back to the food court WHEN Wanda saw something that got her attention. This caused her to get the attention of Natasha, and Pepper.

"Wanda, is there something wrong?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's just...I like this bracelet for Pietro" Wanda answered looking at the bracelet. The bracelet was a beautiful silver that was made perfectly to look beautiful, but manly at the same time. Wanda went a little wide eyed to find on the bracelet, **Pietro** was written on it in perfect script. _"It's like it was made for Pietro"_ Wanda looking at the bracelet a little shocked. Pepper, and Natasha eyes followed Wanda till they themselves caught sight of the bracelet.

"Woah...that's a cool looking bracelet" Natasha awed looking at it.

"That looks beautiful Wanda. Do you want to buy it for Pietro?" Pepper asked taking out her wallet. Wanda looked at her confused.

"You don't mind? Are you sure?" Wanda asked looking at Pepper.

"Yes of course I am. C'mon let's go in" Pepper said, and they walked in.

Right before the two groups saw each other the twins put each others gift in one of their bags. "So how did you girls do?" Steve asked when they reunited. Just then Pietro and Wanda walked to each other feeling a little more relieved, and relaxed that they were together. Not that they didn't trust the Avengers, they just only had each other for years, and being without each other is a feeling they didn't get used to, and probably never will.

"We had a really good time" Wanda answered making Pietro smile. Something normal that he always wanted Wanda to enjoy...shopping.

"Yes we got some really nice clothes for Wanda" Pepper informed.

"But it's not all girly. Had to find a balance. How about you boys?" Natasha replied changing the subject.

"Well I can say he definitely didn't enjoy this as Wanda," Clint laughed before continuing "But he pushed through and he picked out out comfortable clothes, and nice clothes" Clint smiled.

"Yes he did good" Steve enforced patting Pietro shoulder who smirked.

"Alright not to change subject but I'm hungry, what are we getting?" Pietro asked rubbing his stomach which received a playful smack from Wanda.

"Well this food kinda sucks, so there is a restaurant 10 minutes away. Guys want to go?" Pepper said which got nods. "Alright then lets go". When they got the restaurant they were in there for about 4 hours, and of course Pietro ate the most. During the whole time they were laughing and making jokes and the twins were now really having fun. They treated them like family, and it was a really good feeling It was was around 6:30 when the group reached the house.

"Thanks guys again for coming with us" Clint thanked as they got out.

"No problem anytime. See you guys." Pepper said and they drove off. As they entered the house Clint spoke.

"Yea I know we were supposed to get your school supplies, but I could you guys are ready to pass out, so we can get them tomorrow" He was right Pietro, and Wanda were ready to pass out.

"Thank you Mr, Barton...for everything" Wanda whispered looking at him smiling.

"Yea thanks old man" Pietro agreed.

"Yeah no problem guys. You two aren't alone anymore" Clint said looking at them. There was a few seconds before Clint broke it "Well I'm going to take a shower then you guys can go" Soon everyone was bathed and in their pj's, and Pietro and Wanda put all their new clothes away, and it was 9:48 p.m. when the twins decided to give them their gifts. They both left the rooms to meet each other as they kept their gifts hidden.

"Hey Wanda, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Pietro it's just...I have something for you" Wanda said before handing him the box shyly.

"For me?" he took the box answering his own question. He opened the box to see the silvery bracelet that when he looked had his name on it **Pietro.** Pietro wasn't the type to like this type of thing but he really liked it, it was meant for him. He slipped it on, and it fit perfectly. "Wanda this is so nice thank you...I got you something too" he said taking out the necklace box. Wanda carefully took the box and gasped when she opened it. The gold necklace and the amethyst, red panda, and wolf. She took it carefully out the box, and felt a few tears slide down her face

"Pietro…this is beautiful. Thank you so much" Wanda gasped hugging him tightly which was gladly returned by her older twin, and Pietro gently wiped her tears away with a big fat smile. "Can you help me put it on?" she asked turning around.

"Of course" Pietro answered gently pushing her hair to the side, taking the necklace and clasping it on to her neck with a little difficulty. As soon as he finished she pulled him into another hug.

"I love you Pietro" Wanda whispered.

"I love you too little sister" Pietro said ruffling her hair. They stood like that for about a minute or so until Wanda let out a yawn. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Wanda"

"Goodnight Pietro." Wanda whispered as they heard a loud snore come from Clint. They both quietly laughed before they closed their door. In bed they both looked at what they got before they both drifted into another peaceful sleep. They both promised themselves that they will treasure their gifts forever...even when they die.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I tried to make it longer. Let me know what you think in the reviews :). Once again thank you for the support, see you tomorrow with a new chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sunday Laser Tag

When the twins woke up the next morning they were a little shocked to see Clint up, and making oatmeal. Clint noticed this and rose an eyebrow. "What? I told you I was going to try and cook" he said before cursing for accidentally touching the hot pot. "It'll be ready in five, and after this we have to go and get you two signed up for school" They nodded as they got their bowls. the meal was quick but the meal was good.

"Wow old man I'm impressed, it was good" Pietro said as they cleaned up.

"Yes it was. Thank you" Wanda agreed.

"Yea anytime guys, c'mon lets go, and then we'll go to get your school supplies after the meeting" Clint said. They soon walked out the door, and used the car. It was a short trip so it was around, the left around 8:53 when they left, and they got to the school at 9:00. Now that they saw the front they were a little surprised, but didn't show it as they stepped inside. Inside was big, and clean that's all the twins could use to describe it. The three soon walked to the main office were a woman sat who looked like to be waiting for them. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi are you Clint Barton?" she asked.

"Yes I am" he answered. "We are here on an appointment with Mr. Johnson"

"Ah yes he's in the room on your left he's waiting for you"

"Thank you" Clint and the twins walked to where she instructed and he was sitting in his chair talking to somebody on the phone. He saw them and spoke a few words before hanging up.

"Ah I am sorry my wife." he said standing up and shaking his hand with Clint.

"Ah no it's no problem at all" he informed letting out a small chuckle.

"So I see this is Pietro, and Wanda Maximoff nice to meet you two" he said holding out his hand. Pietro shook his hand awkwardly while Wanda was a little hesitant before shaking his hand smiling nervously. For some reason Wanda couldn't get a read on him, and that made her nervous. Pietro thought something was off about him too and thought it was just him, until he picked up on his sister's nervousness confirming his previous thoughts. he rubbed her arm soothingly and she smiled in return grabbing his hand also giving him comfort. "Well you guys are welcomed to take a seat if you want" he gestured. Clint looked at twins to see if they wanted to but when he looked at their faces Pietro serious and having a slightly protective stance in front of Wanda. Wanda meanwhile had a nervous face like something would happen any second. Clint took a seat instead. "Alright lets see, Mr. Barton you are their guardian right?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at the computer.

"Yes, I'm their uncle" he answered sparing a glance to see that twins stances hasn't changed.

"And how old are they?"

"They are seventeen"

"Alright that's all the information that's needed the rest is already here" Clint turned around quickly and gave them a reassuring look that he took care of it. Their more stiff and shocked faces calmed to what they were before.

"Alright they are ready to go. Tomorrow just come back here to get your class schedules." he informed the twins look like he ignored their tense forms.

"Alright then that was quick. Nice meeting you" Clint said shaking Mr. Johnson hand again.

"Yes it was, nice meeting you two. I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow in this wonderful school" Mr. Johnson said smiling at the two twins who smiled politely but awkwardly before leaving the room leaving Clint to apologize to Mr. Johnson before leaving after them. It wasn't till they were outside the school is when Clint decided to speak.

"Hey what happened to you two? You guys tensed up back there. What's wrong?" Clint interrogated as they got in the car.

"We're sorry Mr. Barton we didn't mean to it just…" Wanda trailed off looking at Pietro.

"It's just we don't like him, he seems off and Wanda couldn't even read his mind" Pietro backed up looking at Clint with a serious face. Clint knew Pietro was 100% serious on this one, and that was rare.

"He seems like a nice guy, it could just be you guys are nervous about school" Clint excused starting the car before driving off. The twins looked at each other uncertain.

"Hmmm I guess so…" Wanda said, but she knew as well as Pietro it wasn't that, but they didn't want to talk about it anymore. Silence quickly filled the car as they drove to the nearest Staples. Clint knew that what happened back in the school was serious, so he would ask for a few favors from Maria later. They soon pulled up to Staples.

"Alright this should be quick" Clint signed out as they got out the car, they parked kinda far away so it was quite a walk. As they were walking to the entrance Clint noticed the necklace Pietro brought for Wanda on her neck. "Ah so I see you gave her the necklace yesterday Pietro" Clint smirked before continuing "It looks nice on you Wanda"

"Thank you" Wanda spoke shyly blushing. "I got Pietro something too". Clint opened his mouth to speak, but Pietro pushed out his left wrist that revealed his silvery bracelet.

"Whoa...that looks cool...for jewelry" Clint commented looking at the bracelet in slight awe.

"Yea thanks old man" Pietro thanked grinning. Clint playfully glared at him and pat his shoulder which made Pietro grin widen slightly, and Wanda smile widen. They soon walked inside the super sized supply store.

"Alright let's start with book bags" Clint informs walking until they all an isle with bags with different styles, and colors organized in hangers. "Pick which ever one you want guys". The twins nodded before going through the selection of bags as Clint went to get a cart. While Pietro stayed in one isle Wanda went to another. Wanda searched through on the other aisle and found a red and black off the shoulder. It wasn't too small, and was comfortable. She took it off, and walked off to find Pietro who met her halfway.

"You found one?" Wanda asked.

"Yup" Pietro nodded holding a blue back pack. "You?" Pietro questioned. Wanda nodded showing Pietro her bag. Clint soon returned with a cart walking up to them.

"Found the bags you guys want?" Clint asked. The twins nodded putting their bags in the cart. They soon got binders, dividers, notebooks, pens, pencils, folders, and calculators (which were quite expensive). They left the store in a hour, longer than Clint wanted to take. "Those damn calculators were expensive." Clint muttered as they walked to the car.

"Thank you Mr. Barton for buying this for us" Wanda thanked which Pietro nodded in agreement.

"Yea no problem guys, and Wanda just call me Clint" Clint informed smiling.

"Are you sure?" Wanda asked looking at him a little confused.

"Yea I'm sure" Clint smiled. Wanda smiled back as they got back into the car. "So what do you guys want to do?" Clint asked looking at the mirror meeting the twins eyes. The twins looked at him confused not knowing what to do. "Alright how about...laser tag?"

"What is laser tag?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're going to find out soon" Clint spoke driving for about 10 minutes before arriving at a huge tech, and neon looking building.

"It's pretty crowded. Maybe a party or event is going on today" Clint noticed as they walked in. The place was lit with neon lights and teenagers, and adults filled the place. They walked to the counter where a man sat with glasses and a semi-bored face.

"Hello, welcome to Beacon's Laser. Would you three like to participate in the tournament today?" he greeted. Clint thought for a second before answering.

"Ah yes please" Clint asked taking out his wallet.

"Ok that would be 60 dollars and you'll three will be on team yellow" he informed as Clint gave him the 60 dollars. "Just wait in the room, and someone will be in there to help with any questions you may have"

"Ok thank you". Clint and the twins walked into a dark room where the source of light is the bright neon yellow lights, and the glow of there clothes.

"This is pretty cool." Pietro commented looking around the room before a male employee came int.

"Ok just follow me, and I'll explain how to play" the employee informed leading the three into another room the same as the room they were in already.

"Ok these are the suits you'll be wearing" he showed the dark suit only having yellow lights around it. "just slip it on and clip it". Pietro had a little trouble so Wanda reached and clipped his suit.

"Thanks Wanda" Pietro thanked smiling at her which was returned.

"Alright well here's your gun, pull the trigger to fire the gun, hit the points where the colors show which are the shoulders, chest, and back. If you are hit 3 times you can not use your gun for 5 seconds, and to get more points there are two bases, go under and shoot them. Any questions?" Clint and twins remained silent understanding everything. "Great just walk into that room where your other teammates are. Wait to be called to the field" the man instructed as he left. The three walked in where they found three more teammates, two girls, and one guy. The group looked at them before one of the girls spoke.

"Sweet we have more teammates. I thought for a second it would just be the three of us" The girl was about tall standing at 5'8 with long dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and darkness almost clouding her gray eyes. The other girl nodded excitedly. The other girl was shorter standing at 5'3 with medium black hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes. "Oh sorry where are my manners, I'm Gwen, this is Bianca, and that's Jared" she introduced. Jared was about six feet with short blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He nodded in greetings, and Bianca said 'hi'.

"Hi I'm Clint" Clint introduced. "Good to make friends with your teammates". The twins stood silent Pietro spoke not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Pietro" he paused to see Wanda, and he could tell she wasn't going to talk. "and this is my twin sister Wanda". Wanda smiled shyly at the group.

"Well it is nice to meet you guys" Gwen said winking at Pietro. Pietro raised an eyebrow before deciding on ignoring what she did.

"Yea it is. I can't wait to play. We are going to win for sure!" Bianca claimed raising her fists in the air. After there was a noise boomed out.

"Will the red team, and yellow team step on to the field". Just then the door swung open, and the group quickly, but quietly ran to the a secure location they all fit. The field was dark, and big the neon lights being the only thing providing as lights. There were turns, crawlspaces, and walls everywhere.

"Ok here we go, Gwen and Bianca stay here and guard the bases, Pietro and Wanda will be in the middle mainly playing both offensive and defensive, and Jared and I will play only offensive. Sound good?" Clint nformed. The group nodded, and took their positions. Pietro and Wanda found there way in the middle of the field. They looked at each other and nodded, Pietro will be a little more offensive while Wanda will be more defensive.

"Are you ready sister?" Pietro asked with his famous smirk on his face.

"Yea I'm ready. We should do this more often. This looks fun" Wanda replied.

"We should" Pietro agreed before a voice was heard.

"Alright now that the team are ready the first round will start in 30 seconds" Each member waited eagerly for the 30 seconds to be up. Pietro felt the 30 seconds were 30 years. Though he knew this was a game, he was very excited to play, like it was real. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other and smiled before they heard a siren ring out throughout the field. The round has started...

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this story. Next week i will try and post but I'll be busy with finals, and regents, and I can't post this weekend. Thank you for supporting and hopefully a new chapter we be up next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry for not posting over the weekend, I'll try and post more! Hope you guy like this chapter, and fill free leave reviews on how I can improve and give me ideas for stories or ideas for this story :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The More Twins, the Better?

Pietro felt his his clothes stick to his skin lightly. There were only half way into the match, and he like the rest of the team were sweating. The AC wasn't really helping anymore, and there was still about 7 minutes left in the match. He looked over to find Wanda looking ahead shooting an opposing defender with good aim. He looked on for a few more seconds before he saw the laser shot come in slow motion, and he got back into the game. Pietro used the darkness to his advantage to hide his supersonic speed. He quietly sped behind someone on the opposing team and shot him three times. Pietro took off in the other direction. Pietro laughed quietly as he looked at the person's confused face. "This is fun" Pietro whispered to himself before silently running in the other direction, his silvery figure remaining undetected.

Meanwhile Wanda was playing more defense, occasionally checking behind to make sure they managed to make it past her, or Pietro (which was almost impossible). Since Wanda could read minds (obviously) she thought it was only fair to not use her powers to help her out, but she sometimes couldn't help it. She would sometimes get words or phrases. _"to the left"_

 _"Where did..."_

 _"I'm almost..."_

 _"...score?"_ from that she could sometimes put figure out where they would be, or what they were going to do. The teams about every minute could hear a voice telling them who was winning, or whenever a team took control. soon the team heard a loud buzzing alarmed the two teams that the match was over. Both teams stopped and waited for winners to be announced.

"The winners of the first round is the Yellow team!" the announcer called out. Clint high fived Jared, and Gwen and Bianca hugged each other. Pietro and Wanda smiled at each other, before they shook hands with the other team. They soon exited and Pietro took off his vest and slipping off his gray sweater...he didn't need it now.

"Keep on your vest please. Just to be sure and the other teams are about to start their match" the same male employee that instructed them how to play spoke to Pietro before leaving to enter the room they were in before their match started. Pietro stared in the same direction for a few seconds before slipping the vest back on.

"Awww yea I got the highest score" Clint cheered giving everyone score sheets. The twins looked at their score sheet with curiosity. The team looked down at their vests to find that they had a number on the score radar. Clint's was 7, Pietro's was 2, Wanda's was 5, Gwen's was 11, Bianca's was 16, and Jared's was 8. The scores were pretty interesting the twins concluded.

1\. 7 (264,800) obviously with the best score, 2. 2 (118,100), 3. 5 (101,300), 4. 8 (100, 400), 5. 11 (94,600), 6. 16 (89, 900) to make a combined score of 769,100. "Nice job guys." Clint said to the twins as the others three talked among themselves.

"Thank you " Wanda thanked as she looked at the T.V. to see the other match start. It was blue vs. green and already looked like the green team was winning. Pietro, Wanda, and Clint looked at the T.V. in amusing shock as the green team blew past the blue team. Their scores blew past the blue teams and their own scores having a score of 1,783,500.

"Even though we won I knew that we are probably going to lose to the green team." Gwen frowned walking up to the three followed by Bianca, and Jared.

"They have been winning for the past 4 years" Jared informed looking at the screen.

"It's not like it's a big world tournament" Gwen started.

"It's just that almost every body in Beacon wants to see them lose for once" Bianca finished determination strong in her voice. Pietro suddenly felt jumpy, and excited. He always like a challenged, and now one has been revealed, he was fired up.

"Well maybe we can make that happen" Clint said looking at the group. They soon were called back to the room where they saw a tired blue team unbuckling their vests and leaving. They only stood in the room for a few seconds before they went on the field keeping their previous positions.

"Let's do this" Pietro said to Wanda smiling who nodded before the familiar siren filled the room and the round started.

* * *

Again Pietro found himself sweating halfway through the match, but only a little more than last match. He looked over and saw Wanda get shot a third time so he ran to help her until her vest turned on again. She mouthed a thank you before they both turned their attention back to the game. Clint was being as accurate as ever, but now had to be a little quicker to avoid the green lasers that came in every direction. All too soon they found that the round was over with the alarm booming around the room. Both teams looked at the speakers as if they had the scores. "...and the winners of this years tournament, and getting free access to laser tag is the...Yellow team!". Gwen , and Bianca shrieked as they hugged each other.

"Good job guys!" Clint exclaimed high fiving the team before going to shake the green teams hand. They soon changed out of their vests and collected their coupon to play for free until the next tournament.

"This was fun" Gwen smiled as Bianca and Jared nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was" Clint agreed,

"Hopefully we'll see you guys around. You guys are going to Beacon" Gwen asked the twins. They nodded in response.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow"and with they left. They were about to leave when a voice stopped them. They turned around to see a boy about 5'11 with light brown hair, and hazel next to a girl standing at 5'7 with short dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes.

"We just wanted to say congrats in beating us. First time" the boy said looking at the twins.

"Yea well maybe we were just lucky" Clint excused rubbing the back of his neck.

"No what we saw was accurate shots and better teamwork than ours" the girl objected sternly. "Just letting you know we'll be better next time"

"Yea we will too" Clint remarked before spoke up.

"Well...you didn't see that coming?" he smirked as Wanda smiled. They looked confused for a second before recovering.

"No...we didn't see that coming" the boy concluded before they walked out the door.

"well that was...awkward" Clint decided before they too walked out. They soon left and got lunch, and by 2:00 they were back home, and for the rest of the day they relaxed. It soon turned to night the clock reading 10:45. Clint long gone snoring loudly. Pietro soon came in Wanda's room.

"Hi Pietro" Wanda greeted.

"Hey Wanda. Ready for school tomorrow?" Pietro asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yea nervous. You?"

"Yea me too"

"Everything though will be okay" Wanda said grabbing his hand which he gladly returned.

"Yea...I should go for you can get some sleep" he suggested. "Goodnight Wanda" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Pietro" she whispered back before Pietro left closing the door bedore both teen slept, not as peaceful though...

* * *

Somewhere deep underground only laid a metal desk where a man with a black trench coat sat. Soon three people entered the office. "Any location?"

"Yes it is confirmed where they are." a voice said handing the mysterious man files with Pietro and Wanda's name on them.

"Have you two been able to collect any info on their progress?"

"Yes, better but with your experiment they will the best, and then fully on your side" a girl with vibrant green eyes spoke.

"Excellent. Send THEM to retrieve them for me" the trenched coated man ordered. With a bow the three left leaving the man's evil laugh to fill the once again empty room...

* * *

 **Hey guys once again hoped you enjoyed this chapter! New chapter tomorrow or Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 6!Sorry I didn't update yesterday, family emergency. Thank you for the support, I really love it when I see the reviews, and see how much you guys like this story. Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Beacon High School

The sound of door opening could be heard as Clint loudly opened the door, but Pietro didn't seem effective as he remained sound asleep. "Pietro, c'mon it's time to wake up!" Clint semi yelled from the door. Pietro groaned rolling away from Clint's voice, but to only roll too far away, and ends up falling off the bed.

"Ow..." Pietro groans out, but the pain never last too long for Pietro. He hears Clint's foot steps get closer until he saw Clint looking down on him.

"You up now kid?" Clint asked smirking at Pietro.

"Very funny old man...at least I'm not a zombie when I get up the morning" Pietro retorts sitting up, and rubbing eyes not seeing the glare Clint plants on him.

"Shut up" Clint snaps which causes Pietro to smirk knowing he won the argument.

"Is everything okay?" Wanda voice asked out as she entered the room. She looked to meet Pietro's half asleep blue eyes with her brown eyes. He noticed that she was already dressed wearing a gray tank top slightly covered with a scarlet red flowing cardigan with a black skirt, boots, and her leather forearm gloves. He looked at her for a second before answering.

"Yea I'm okay just a...different way of waking up today" Pietro answered slightly glaring at Clint before he got up. He looked over to his cable box which read the time 6:12 before continuing to walk to the bathroom. 10 minutes Pietro zooms back to the bathroom speeding past Clint with a _whoosh._

"Pietro, what did I say about using your powers?" Clint questioned as Pietro closed his room door.

"Sorry" he called out releasing the towel fro around his waist...he wasn't really sorry. In two minutes he walks out his room wearing basically the same clothes he were to fight Ultron. He went downstairs to the kitchen to find Wanda just starting to eat her Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Good morning Pietro" Wanda greeted smiling.

"Morning" he greeted back yawning as he opened a cabinet door to get a bowl. He soon poured his cereal and him and Wanda were eating in most people would think it's silence, but in reality they were having a conversation in their heads. _"How come the old man is up so early?"_

 _"He's going to the Avengers tower..."_

 _"For what?"_ Pietro questioned as he got up and putting his bowl in the sink.

 _"For training"_ Wanda answered as Pietro sat back down waiting for her to finish.

 _"Ugh...I want to do that"_

 _"Well to that we have to finish school first"._ Pietro signed out loud that still had to go to school. It's that he was bad at school, in fact Pietro is really smart (not as smart as Wanda, but still smart). It's just he never enjoyed school and the last school they went to they were the outsiders, the freaks of their school. Pietro always got in trouble because he get into fights defending Wanda. He only really enjoyed sports, but could never join any because of the amount of fights he got into.

Wanda didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about, he was nervous, and scared like how she is. Pietro put on this front that makes him look tough and maybe emotionless, but Wanda can see right them. In reality he gets scared too, but he wants to remain strong for Wanda, Wanda wants to comfort him too, in any way she can. Wanda walks over to Pietro and hugs him while soothingly playing with his hair. Pietro returns her hug right away leaning his head on tops of hers. "It's going to be alright. I can take care of myself" Wanda reassured pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Yea I know, you're my sister of course you can" Pietro smiles ruffling her hair playfully, which Wanda elbowed him playfully while smiling. "but I'm still 12 minutes older"

"Shut up" Wanda laughs out releasing Pietro. Wanda then puts her bowl in the sink just as Clint walks downstairs.

"Hey I got to go. You should be out the house in about 5 to 10 minutes because school starts at 7:00, got it?" the twins nodded.

"Ok good. I should be home by 7 or 8"

"Ok old man we got it, you can go now" Pietro signed out getting slightly annoyed. Wanda side glared at him as Clint quietly signed.

"Alright see you guys" Clint waved as he walked out the door after hearing Wanda say goodbye, and Pietro wave it. Clint then remembered something. "Oh wait here" he called tossing a key to Pietro who caught without looking. "For the house"

"Thank you" Wanda said before Clint walked out the door, both twins hearing him start the car, and take off. Pietro then waits for Wanda to finish getting ready impatient usually jumping in place eager to run, or tap his foot rapidly. 5 minutes passed by very slowly for Pietro so when Wanda finally came downstairs he was just a little impatient looking was a understatement.

"Sorry Pietro I couldn't find a book I wanted to read, but I found it" Wanda said sympathetically knowing how quick-tempered, and impatient her brother was.

"It's ok. Let's go through the path outside" Pietro suggested as he and Wanda left and locked the front door.

"Ok" Wanda agreed as she followed her brother to the back yard. The walk was about 10 minutes and Pietro was about to carry Wanda and run, but Wanda grabbed his arm softly reminding him. He signed but kept walking to him seemed to be at a snail's pace. When they got to the school the twins froze at the amount of kids there. They were talking, playing, laughing, etc. The twins grabbed each others hand, lightly squeezing comforting each other before letting go, and going to the main office. They soon saw the same lady they saw Sunday sitting typing when she noticed them.

"Hi, good morning! Are you two Pietro, and Wanda Maximoff?" she asked kindly looking at them two curiously. Pietro nodded crossing his arms in mild impatience.

"Alright well I got your schedules right here. I hope you enjoy this school year!" she said handing them their schedules.

"Thank you" Pietro called as he and Wanda left the office. They looked at their, and so far they had every class together until they came to fifth period...Wanda had gym, but Pietro had lab. Wanda felt fear slowly crawl up her spine...she was going to alone in a room filled with unknown kids...without Pietro. Pietro immediately wrapped his arms around her slightly trembling body kissing her forehead gently. "It's going to be okay Wanda, I promise. It's only for about 40 minutes" pietro reassured quietly.

"...O-Ok Pietro...I'll b-be fine", but Wanda stuttering gave her away. She noticed this and quickly steadied her voice. "I promise" she reassured. Pietro looked at her before letting go.

"Ok..." Pietro breathed out before they went back to looking at their schedules.

"It seems that...our gym and lab days are arranged in "A" and "B" day" Wanda informed which caused Pietro to raise an eyebrow in confusion before figuring it out in his head.

"Ok so...what day is it?" Pietro asked looking around. Wanda looked to the right to find the what seemed like an attendance office and read a poster.

"It's a B day so I have gym while you have lab" Wanda answered before a bell rang. The twins looked at the clock to find it was 6:55. "We should get to class" Wanda suggested as they both walked down the hall. Their first class was in the downstairs "C" wing, room C143 and they had English with a teacher named Ms. Smith. They walked in to find that everybody was in their seats talking. The teacher made eye contact with as the belled rang and smiled at them kindly.

"Ohh you are here on time! Its so nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Smith" she greeted as they shook hands. Ms. Smith was an elderly women in her late 50's with short bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes. She ushered them in front of the room, and everybody was looking at them. Wanda felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Ok class we have two new students joining us for the school year. This is Wanda-"

"Wanda from The Fairly OddParents?" a male voice snickered which caused laughter from several other people. Pietro, and Wanda looked where the voice came from. It was a male around 6 feet tall with short brown, and dirty green eyes wearing a school jacket. Most of the laughing came from the 3 students who also wore school jackets. Pietro glared at the boys that surprisingly made the boys stop laughing.

"That's what I thought Adam" Ms. Smith said glaring at the boys before continuing. "Any way...This Wanda, and Pietro Maximoff, treat them nicely" Ms. Smith said glaring at Adam, and the other boys. "there are free seats over there" she pointed as Pietro and Wanda took their seats Pietro sitting in front of Wanda. "Ok lets begin..." but the rest was a blur for Wanda. She looked over to find Adam staring at her disturbingly sending shivers up her spine. Pietro picked up and this and took a mental note to keep an eye on him.

The day soon passed by in a blur and lunch was surprisingly calm 4th period despite Adam and his group being there sitting in the table next to the twins. All too soon though she had to go to gym after that. Pietro grabbed her hand gently. "you'll be okay"

"Thank you Pietro. I'll see you 6th period" Wanda said before they let go and headed in different directions.

* * *

 **Hey guys :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter again sorry for not posting yesterday. Please review, fav, and/or follow. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back to give you guys another chapter 7! Hope you guys like it, and thank you for the support ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Day of School...Bad turned good

Wanda walked down one of the school's long hallways before reaching the gym. Wanda stood there for a few seconds before she found the courage to open the door. When she walked in she noticed the gym was mostly empty expect for the four volleyball nets set across the gym, and a man that she just noticed was walking up to her. The man was about in his early thirties with short brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore what was like gym clothing. "Hi are you Wanda Maximoff?" he asked when he reached her.

"...Yes I am" Wanda breathed out slightly nervous. He looked at her before responding.

"Alright well I'm Mr. Adams and I'm your gym teacher" he informed taking out a green book and pen and placing a check mark to where only Wanda assumed where her name was. "You are lucky. We have an extra pear of the gym uniform. It's with Ms. Frost in the girls changing room" Wanda nodded before turning and walking to the changing room.

When she walked she saw girls talking, laughing, and changing. They paid Wanda no attention, and she was slightly glad about that. Wanda looked to the right to find a small office where she saw a woman also in her early thirties with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and gray eyes using the computer. Wanda knocked twice before Ms. Frost (Wanda assumed) looked up. Ms. Frost walked and opened the door with a smile. "Hi! You are Wanda Maximoff right?" Wanda nodded before she continued. "Well I'm Ms. Frost, and Mr. Adams sent you for your gum clothes?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes..." Wanda answered in small voice.

"Alright" she breathed as she walked to a small cabinet. "Thank God I put all the extra clothes in here" she said giving Wanda a yellow t-shirt, and blue shorts.

"Thank you" Wanda says.

"It's no problem at all. The bathroom is down the hall, and to the right" Ms. Frost directs pointing in the direction of the hall. Wanda nods her head in understanding before following her directions and ending up at in the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, and Wanda slightly cheered as she changed. In a few minutes Wanda had fully changed and was walking out the bathroom stall when she noticed sh was the only one in the changing room

 _"Out in the gym maybe..."_ she thought as she walked to a locker to put her clothes in, but she didn't have a lock. _"Number 149"_ she remembered as she closed the locker. Wanda soon walk out to see teenagers playing, and volleyballs being hut around, and hitting the floor. Wanda grabs the necklace Pietro got her, and clutches it tightly. This is going to be a long gym class...

* * *

Pietro was walking to lab class. It wasn't Pietro that was nervous (well maybe a little) but of the nervousness he felt was coming from Wanda. Before he walked in the classroom he looked back from where they were before walking in. Just then the bell rang, and a teacher came up to him. "Well hello Pietro. Welcome to Physics lab class" Pietro recognized him from third period Science class, Mr. Malle. He was slightly shorter than Pietro with gray hair, eyes, glasses , and slightly over weight. "Well you can pick where ever you want yo sit" Pietro nodded before a voice called out.

"Hey Pietro! Over here!" it was Gwen, and Bianca waving for him to sit with them. Pietro figured it was better than sitting next to complete strangers, so he took a seat.

"Where's Wanda?" Bianca asks putting her lab goggles on along with Gwen. Pietro slowly took the goggles from the table putting them on.

"She's in gym" Pietro answered a little nervously, but lucky Gwen and Bianca didn't notice.

"Awwww man that sucks." Gwen commented. "It's ok though, its only one period" Gwen reassured before Mr. Malle started to explain the lab. It took only a minutes to explain the lab, and soon everyone was working. Pietro then felt a wave of nervousness crash on him. He looked at his bracelet before continuing. _"I hope Gwen is right..."_

* * *

Saying Wanda was nervous was a little of an understatement. Wanda was put with a volleyball team that looked at her a little...disturbing. The gym teacher didn't show her how to play, so she was trying to follow the other players but that was a little...difficult. Wanda soon realized she wasn't very good at volleyball. and her teammates realized this too. Wanda would also get distracted by the other volleyballs being hit, and hitting the ground. "C'mon Wanda you can do this!" she heard Mr. Adams called from across the gym.

"I'm trying..." Wanda muttered under her breath wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. She was so out of focus the volleyball hit her in the head, which resulted in some laughter, and snickers but she ignored it. Just when she thought it was over she suddenly felt her heart rate rise, and felt short of breath. _"What?"_ her legs felt like jelly as she collapsed. _"No...please"_ Wanda started panting as she curled up in a ball. Wanda soon started to see black spots in her vision, and everything became blurry. She only vaguely heard voices as she closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

"Wanda what's wrong?!" Mr. Adams asked as everyone gathered around. No response.

"She's having a panic attack!" Ms. Frost informs as runs to Wanda, and Mr. Adams. "Someone get the nurse!" she demanded, and a student took off running out the door. The only thing is the nurse is on the other side of the school. "I got it" Ms. Frost informed Mr. Adams. "Keep the students back". Mr. Adams nodded as he stood up, and started pushing the students back, and commanding to go change. "It's ok Wanda, its ok" Ms. Frost whispers. It's _not_ ok though. Wanda felt her powers going out of control as she fought to make it unseen, but slowly failing. Wanda couldn't get calm...she needs Pietro. _"Pietro I need you."_ she weakly calls out in her mind.

* * *

Pietro's lab class was cleaning up after completing the lab. Gwen, and Bianca went to put the tools away while he cleans the table. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe, and quickly saw dark spots in his vision. This wasn't him though. _"Wanda! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!"_ he calls out in his mind hoping Wanda will answer, but got nothing. Pietro soon feels panic, and worry rise up within him quickly.

"Hey are you ok?" Gwen asked placing her hand on his shoulder seeing his concerned face. Pietro turned to face her before taking off running out the class room ignoring the calls from Gwen, and the teacher. As Pietro runs he tries not to run too fast, but he's finding it hard. He just wants to get to Wanda, now! He soon past another guy running, but in the other direction, but brushes it off. He continues to ignore cries to stop running, but doesn't stop until he is when the gym where the circle of kids are. He runs up to the circle, and pushes the kids out the way. When he makes it to the center he sees Wanda curled up eyes closed, and ears covered. He quickly bends down, and puts his hands on her hands Wanda responds immediately by opening her eyes to him slightly, and uncovering her ears.

"Wanda it's me, it's ok I'm here now, you're fine baby sister. I'm here" he whispered to her so quietly that she was the only one that hears him. Pietro brings Wanda into his embrace as she relaxes immediately, and her breathing slowly becomes even. Ms. Frost backs up slowly as she watches in amazement along with Mr. Adams.

"I'm assuming you are her twin brother Pietro right?" Mr. Adams asked carefully. Pietro looks at him briefly before answering

"Yea, I am". Pietro then felt Wanda wrap her arms around him and bury her head into the crook of his neck. Pietro gathers Wanda into his arms and quickly wallks out the gym. As he is walking down the hall the same guy who Pietro ran past stopped him.

"Here I'll go show you where the nurse is" his voice sounding a little panicked.

"Thank you" Pietro breathed out as he showed Pietro to the nurses office. When they got in the nurse already had a bed set up for her. Pietro walked in, but when she tried to set her on the bed Wanda's hug on him tighten. "It's ok Wanda. I'm not going anywhere" he tried to reassure her, but she shook her head. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you". This seened to convince Wanda because she loosened her grip, and let Pietro put her on the bed.

"I already called your uncle. He's said he is on his way. I'm Miss. Martinez by the way." she informed. "Would you like some water?" she then asked looking at Wanda.

"Yes...thank you" Wanda answered leaning her head on Pietro's shoulder. The nurse nodded and soon came back with a small cup of water. Wanda took it with gratitude. Wanda felt much better as the cool water went down her dry, and scratchy throat.

"Wanda what happened?" Pietro asked softly.

"I don't know...I just felt like I couldn't breathe, like the room had no air. The only thing I knew, and still know is that I need you" she answered her eyes filling with tears before they spilled out her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you worry" she said sniffling.

"Shhhhhhhh it's ok. Don't worry about it." Pietro reassures brushing her tears away gently ruffling her hair playfully caused her to small softly. Just then Clint walks in.

"Hey are you two ok? Clint asks walking to the bed and sitting down.

"It seemed from what I heard that Wanda had a panic attack" Miss. Martinez informed Clint taking the empty cup from Wanda.

"A panic attack? Are you ok now?" Clint asked looking at Wanda with worry.

"Yes. I'm ok thanks to Pietro" Wanda smiled slightly nudging Pietro who roughing up her hair again. Wanda elbows him shrugging his hand off her head.

"Well she seems to be fine now, but I'm going to send both of them home just to be sure" Miss. Martinez said checking their names off. Clint was about to ask why both of them, but he figured it out.

"Alright then lets go" Clint said getting. Pietro got and Wanda tried to get up, but her legs soon gave out, but Pietro was (of course) quick enough and caught her.

"Thank you" Wanda breathed out as Pietro helped her walk out the office and then the school. "Oh wait, someone has to get my clothes" Wanda said remembering her clothes.

"No problem, I got it" Clint said running back to the school. "The door's open" he called back. "What locker number? Clint asked loudly.

"Number 149" Wanda answered. Clint nodded before running back in. The twins got in the car and waited until Clint came jogging back with a plastic bag with Wanda's clothes in it. He soon entered the car.

"Here you go" Clint signed giving Wanda the bag.

"Thank Clint" Wanda thanked looking in the bag making sure all her clothes were in the bag. Clint nodded as he started the car , and drove off.

"Hey old man. How come you came here so early when the base is 2 hours away?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow. Wanda looked at Clint curiously also wanting to know.

"Well the mission I was going to go on with Nat but it was already taken care of so i stayed there for only a hour before leaving." Clint answers. "I was only home for about 10 minutes when I got the call from the nurse" Clint added as they reached the house. Pietro helped Wanda in as she didn't have 100% of her balance yet. Wanda soon reassured Pietro that she was fine and slowly and shakily made her way up to her room. "Is this the first time she had was of these has happened to her?"

"It happened once before. Right after we starting testing at HYDRA. She almost died, but at the last few minutes they let me in." Pietro told a little sadly remembering her pale, and almost lifeless body. Clint places a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Pietro smiles in gratitude before getting up, and going to check on Wanda.

"I'm going to make Mac, and cheese" Clint from downstairs before walking into the kitchen. Pietro knocked on the door which received a "come in" from Wanda. Pietro walks in to see her in her pj's.

"Hey Pietro" Wanda greeted inviting him to sit on her bed.

"Hey" Pietro greeted as he sat down. Wanda looked at him knowing something was wrong.

"Are you ok Pietro?" Wanda asked placing her hand on his arm.

"Yea...how are you? I know you didn't want this to happen again" Pietro asked looking at her.

"Yea...I'm fine. I'm just glad that it wasn't like last time" Wanda answered holding his hand now. They soon sat in a comfortable silence before Pietro spoke up.

"So...want to watch T.V.?" Petro asked with a smile on his face. Wanda nodded and soon headed to his room where they remained for the rest of the day, only leaving to eat, or use the bathroom. It was 11:00 p.m. when Clint went check up on the twins and smiled at the sight. Wanda was lying wrapped in Pietro's protective embrace with her head buried into the crook of neck with Pietro leaning his head on top of hers. Clint quietly turns off the T.V. and walks leaving the two twins to rest.

October 17, 2015 the first day of school for Pietro, and Wanda Maximoff. Yea the day started off bad but it turned better in the end.

* * *

 **Well hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you for the support, and a new chapter we'll be here in a few days. Plz review fav and/or follow! Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm super sorry I wasn't able to update! :( I was busy with studying for finals, had a few family events, and then regents. It's okay though because I'm back, and I'll try and update more this week.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Uh oh...x2

The next day started just about the same, just Wanda waking up in Pietro's bed. The twins noticed Clint was still sleeping, so they just decided to let him sleep. They left the house and took the path they had to get to school. Wanda was slightly nervous to go back to school, she was a little embarrassed after what happened yesterday. Pietro noticed her slight nervousness and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine Wanda" Pietro assured firmly.

"Yea...thanks Pietro" Wanda smiled before they reached the school. As they walked by Pietro and Wanda noticed that Adam and the rest of his group of friends were looking at them with glares, or snickers. For once Pietro just decided to ignore them, he didn't have time for their bullshit. They kept walking until they reached their English class which they were greeted by the teacher with a happy smile. The day pasted by quickly (well at least for Wanda) and soon the twins found themselves eating lunch. It was pretty normal until a voice broke their thoughts.

"Hi do you mind if we sit here?" Pietro and Wanda looked up to see a girl, and a boy holding their lunch trays looking at them. The girl stood at around Wanda's height with medium length caramel colored hair, light skin and gray eyes. The guy was a little shorter than Pietro with a more dirty blond hair, slightly darker skin, but sporting the same colored eyes as the girl. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other before nodding shortly.

"Thank you" the girl signed out in relief before they both took seats across from the twins. "Umm I'm Carmen and this my brother Max" Carmen greeted as she gestured towards Max who nodded in greetings.

"I'm Pietro" Pietro started.

"and I'm Wanda" Wanda finished warily.

"Yes the new kids. Sorry it's just everyone kinda knows about you two after what happened yesterday." Carmen started before continuing noticing the twins slightly tense up. "Are you okay?" she finished asking Wanda.

"Yes I'm okay...thank you" Wanda answered tensely. Carmen would've went on, but Pietro sent a light sideways glare which ended the conversation quickly. Even though Wanda was lightly scolding Pietro in their heads for what he did, she was glad that he ended the conversation. The four soon came to awkward silence before the bell rang.

"I'll see you 6th period" Pietro stated with a nod from Wanda.

"I'll be okay" Wanda claims. Pietro was about to object but Wanda continued "I promise". It gave Pietro enough reassurance. They soon went their ways.

* * *

Wanda actually felt her lab class go by quickly (even though she was partners with strangers who looked at her because of what happened yesterday...she just ignored them). Soon she found herself in math class sitting next to her older twin Pietro, and surprisingly Gwen, Bianca, Jared, Max, and Carmen. _"Were they always in this class?"_ Pietro asked Wanda in their heads confused.

 _"Well we did leave early yesterday so it is the first time we're in this classroom"_ Wanda answered as she was doing her classwork.

 _"True"_ Pietro shrugged. Soon the twins found themselves out of school, and walking home through their path that no one seemed to notice or know about. When the twins got home they noticed that Clint wasn't home. "Guess he's still at the base" the silver speedster concluded quickly running through the house just making sure, his hair in a brown, and white mess.

"Yea" Wanda laughed as they sit down to start their homework, though Pietro found it hard to concentrate with Wanda playing with his messy hair, and then smoothing it down. When she was done Pietro looked at her with a grin.

"Really?" Pietro asked trying not to laugh.

"Yup" Wanda simply spoke before they both broke into laughter for a few seconds before actually starting their homework. It took the twins 30 minutes to finish their homework (it would have been shorter but Pietro kept complaining about his hunger). Wanda then started to make some oatmeal for a snack, but it didn't help for very long. By 4 Wanda started dinner and by 6 they were eating pasta. Soon it was late 10:00 and Wanda put the extra food for Clint in the fridge and put a note on the table, just in case. The twins were soon passed out. Damn...school is tiring.

* * *

When the twins woke up the next day to see that Clint still wasn't home. "Did he even come home last night?" Pietro asked as they walked out the door.

"I don't think so. When I checked the fridge to see if he ate the food, it was still there" Wanda replied as they walked down the path. Pietro just shrugged...probably just one of those out of the state or country missions. When they got to the entrance of the school they again noticed that Adam and his group were looking at them again. Now Pietro was starting to get annoyed, but Wanda grabbed his hand, and brought him the other way towards their classroom. English class started out normal until the class received an assignment that made Pietro and Wanda give a confused look.

"What? Don't understand a simple assignment" Adam commented with a smirk as his group of friends laughed from behind him. Pietro glared and was about to get up but the teachers angry voice broke in.

"Mr. Coy. That was rude, and you know the test that was given yesterday? Well I was just about to give them back, and Pietro and Wanda were the only two to get a 100 on the test." Ms. Smith remarked looking at the group before handing him his test to Adam which read 59%. "Would you like to share your grade with the class?" Ms. Smith continued looking at him sternly. Adam just stood silent as his group received their grades which weren't very good either. Adam and his group kept quiet. "I thought so" she concluded before the class went back to work. The twins looked at each other smiling before going back to work.

 _"They'll pay..._ _"_ Adam's angry voice broke through Wanda's voice feeling his rage. Wanda glanced briefly to find that Adam was looking directly at her. Pietro grabbed her hand and glared back at Adam. Something was going happen...and it wasn't very good.

* * *

Wanda sat in lunch eating her lunch alone. Pietro had to stay after because their teacher wanted to talk to Pietro alone. Pietro insisted on Wanda going to lunch so she gave in, but she was now starting to kinda regret it. It's been ten minutes, and now Wanda was starting to get impatient. It didn't help that Carmen , and Max weren't here also. "Hey freak"a voice familiar voice snickered from behind...it was Adam and his group walking up to her.

"Yes?" Wanda asked as nicely as possible.

"I believe you us an apology" Adam stated glaring down at her.

"For what?" all the polite tone was gone from her voice.

"For embarrassing us earlier today" Adam replied in rude 'duh' tone of voice.

"You did that to yourselves" Wanda stated before standing up and turning away to walk out the lunch room, but before she could do that Adam's hand gripped her arm like iron, and roughly pulled her back roughly.

"You're not leav-" he was cut off by Wanda's fist colliding into his nose...hard. Adam released her arm as he clutched his nose which was now starting to bleed. "You bitch!" he called before roughly pushing her into one of tables. Wanda hit her head on the edge, so when she hit the ground...she saw stars. Everything was blurry, and everything she heard was muffled. Soon though she felt warm, and reassuring hands lifted her from the floor gently. Pietro.

"Wanda!" Pietro called. Wanda wanted to say she was okay but she couldn't form the words. They both stood up as Pietro put Wanda behind him. He was mad now...Adam crossed the line now. Groups of people gathered around them in a circle screaming.

"Fight! Fight! Fight" in a chant.

"What are you going to do about it?" Adam taunted pushing Pietro. "She deserved it any way". Pietro took a step closer to Adam. Pietro and Adam were built very differently. Pietro was built more like a runner (obviously), but still strong looking, while Adam was built like a wrestler. Pietro noticed that his nose was already bleeding, he decided to make it worse.

"I'll do this" Pietro said before punching Adam in the nose hearing the cracking noise of his nose breaking. Adam stumbled back from the force of the impact now yelling in pain. Pietro's head soon snapped to the right, one of Adam's friends punching him.

"Pietro" Wanda called weakly concerned. Pietro recovered too quickly from him though, and he soon found himself on the floor when Pietro punched him in the stomach. The crowd of kids cheered, but before the fight could continue the principle, and four security guards showed up going in between the twins, and the group of wrestlers.

"Enough! This is unacceptable!" The principle called looking between the groups. "Escort these four to the nurse, and I'm calling ALL of your parents" the principle informed. The twins let the themselves be escorted with Adam, and his other friend willingly. In the distance the twins could hear the principle ordering the kids to go to their next classes.

* * *

When they reached the nurse it seemed like she already knew because there was three other nurses with all kinds of medical supplies. Pietro and Wanda were treated in one room while Adam, and his friend were treated in another room. "What happened this time?" the same nurse Miss. Martinez questioned as she to treat the bruise above Pietro's eyebrow.

"Fight" he simply said.

"Of course" she signed out. Wanda was laying down with another nurse about to put peroxide on her head. Pietro grabbed her hand as it was poured. Wanda hissed in pain as the peroxide began to clean her wound.

"It's okay. It's over" Pietro whispered as the nurse began to wrap the wound. Just then Clint walked in.

"Jesus kids, what happened?" Clint asked looking at Pietro.

"Fight"

"Well I figured that out. I meant how did it start?" Clint said. Pietro looked at Wanda.

"I'll tell you when we get home." she answered slowly sitting up, then leaning her head on Pietro's shoulder.

"Sheesh Wanda. Is she going to be okay?" Clint asked Miss. Martinez.

"Yes should be okay. Just rest tomorrow okay, but I know the principle wants to know what happened" Miss. Martinez informed cleaning her hands.

"Yea I was informed of that." Clint signed out running a hand through his hair.

"You guys can leave. It's the other two we have to worry about now" Miss. Martinez signed out. Clint nodded, and the the trio left slowly, not wanting Wanda to walk too fast. They soon reached home, and after taking showers and getting into their their pajamas they were all sitting in the living room. "So now that we are home, Wanda could you tell us what happened?" Clint asked. Wanda waited for a few seconds before answering.

"Adam and his group of friends came to our table. I was alone because our teacher wanted to talk to Pietro alone" Wanda started. Clint turned to glare at Pietro.

"Hey it wasn't bad at all" Pietro said holding up his arms in innocence. Clint nodded turning his attention back to Wanda.

"They thought I owed them an apology for what happened earlier in English class, which we didn't do anything and I in a way said no. When he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back roughly I punched him the nose, and he pushed me into one of the tables causing me to hit my head on the edge of the table. Then Pietro came" Wanda explained.

"And?" Clint asked.

"He pushed me, and I punched him in the nose, breaking it. His friend punched me, but I punched him back then the principle came breaking up the fight" Pietro said concluding the story.

"Oh boy...Stark's going to like this. Any way good job defending yourselves" Clint said before getting up. "I'm starving"

"There is pasta in the fridge from yesterday" Wanda said. Clint opened the fridge to find the pasta sitting there. He put the container in the microwave and soon was eating pasta.

"Good job Wanda" Clint said through a mouth full of pasta. The twins laughed before leaving Clint to eat. Honestly right when Pietro and Wanda laid on their beds...they were passed out. Damn...school was tiring.

* * *

Back down in the underground the same man with the trench coat sat in the the same chair when two people walk in. "How has it's been?" he asked.

"Well they have both made quite an impression in their new school. We've have only seen Pietro's abilities with hand to hand combat are quite impressive, and his fast metabolism gives him a faster healing ability." one of the people informed, the guy.

"Hmmm in time the girl's power will be tested. For now keep doing what you are doing" he ordered. The two people bowed and left. "In all do time little brother. They will be ours again" the man said the light revealing the face with striking similar features to Wolfgang von Strucker.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again sorry I didn't update in a while. Thank you again, and please** **fav/follow/and or review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :( I was just so busy with my summer plans, I couldn't even open my laptop. I feel bad that I say I'll update more, and then I don't for a while. I want this and another short chapter of another story before I go off for a two week vacation with my dad. The story is called The Real Ultimate Life Form, and it's a sonic fanfic, so if you want check that out, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: Halloween Fun Part 1

Well after the events that took place yesterday the twins had the day off, but they still had to go into school to explain to the principle what happened yesterday. When the twins and Clint entered the office the principle was already sitting there looking like he was waiting for them. "Hi are you Principle Howard? Clint asked entering the semi-large office with the twins.

"Yes I am, and you are Clint Barton. Take a seat if you wish" Principle informed them as they all took a seat before continuing. "Well let's make this quick. I just want to know what happened yesterday in the cafeteria". Clint looked at Wanda who hesitated before speaking.

"I was sitting at my lunch table when Adam and his group of friends said I needed to apologize to them for them embarrassing themselves earlier. When I said no and tried to walk away he grabbed me roughly so I punched him in the nose" Wanda started.

"Don't you think there was another way to make him let him go of your arm beside punching him in the nose?" Principle Howard asked looking at Wanda. Pietro was going to speak but Wanda beat him to it. Wow Pietro got out sped.

"I don't know what he was going to do to me if I didn't punch him." Wanda answered truthfully, and respectfully. Clint and Pietro looked at her before Wanda decided to continue her story. "After I did that he pushed me into the table where I hit my head. Just then Pietro came in." Wanda finished letting Pietro finish the story.

"Adam taunted me, then pushed me which caused me to punch him in the nose. Just then his friend started to join in, but before we went further you guys came in, and that's all" Pietro finished narrowing his crystal blue eyes at the memory that occurred yesterday. Principle Howard sat in his chair in silence. His slightly aged face showing intense concentration for no reason Pietro thought. Clint was just worried that they would get suspended in the first few days of starting school.

"Alright considering that your violence was out of self-defense, You two won't be suspended" Principle Howard decided who made Clint let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Pietro and Wanda also let a small breath out smiling, and looking at each other.

"Thank you so much" Clint smiled shaking Principle Howard's hand standing up.

"Yea just try not to get into another fight" he warned looking at the twins.

"We won't. Promise" Wanda stated looking at Pietro sending the message to behave. Pietro rolled his eyes playfully but promised in his head that he will behave...unless of course something happens to Wanda.

"That's right you two won't" Clint playfully said, but still had some seriousness behind the statement. The twins picked up on that, and nodded. "Alright then we'll be taking our leave. Nice to meet you Principle Howard"

"Yes nice to meet you. Goodbye, and hopefully I'll see you two in school tomorrow" Principle Howard waved. The twins nodded as they walked out the door, and out the school.

"Well now that that's over, you guys hungry?' Clint asked as everyone got in the car. Pietro gave him that look that said 'Really? Did you just ask me that question?'. Wanda said she was hungry, so the group decided that they would to Perkins considering it was only 10:43 in the morning. The drive was about 25 minutes away, so when they arrived Pietro was a little more than impatient.

"Can you guys please hurry up?" Pietro wondered already at the entrance while Clint, and Wanda were still walking towards the entrance.

"Slow down kid. We're not all as fast as you" Clint signed out as they all entered Perkins. Pietro rolled his eyes at the comment, but choose not to respond. They were seated and given menus.

"Hi my name is Carmen, and-" Carmen started. "Pietro, Wanda surprised to see you!" Carmen silently exclaimed. "How are ok Wanda after what happened yesterday?" Carmen asked worriedly. Wanda nodded in response seeming to be deep in thought. Pietro knew she was trying to read her mind. Clint seemed to pick up on it also, and sent a warning stare at her, and she stopped. Carmen seemed to not notice seeing as went on asking questions. "How about you Pietro?" noticing his small mark on the left side of his face.

"Yea I'm fine" Pietro responded curtly.

"How come your not in school today?' Wanda asked looking at Carmen seeing as she can't read her mind.

"That's good Pietro oh, and I was supposed to be in school today but my boss called me and asked me to come in early today seeing as the waiter who was supposed to be here called in sick I think" Carmen explained. Wanda nodded understanding. "..oops sorry may I get your orders" Carmen says getting her notepad out of her dark green work apron.

"Yes I'll get a country style egg white omelet, with wheat toast, and a diet Pepsi" Clint informed.

"Scrambled eggs with American cheese, white toast, and a Pepsi" Wanda continued.

"Three eggs scrambled with American cheese and ham with bacon, three pancakes, white toast, and a Pepsi." Pietro finished closing the menu. Carmen looked at him in shocked, but Wanda and Clint looked like it was completely normal...well it was...for them at least. Carmen looked at him for a few more seconds before recovering.

"Alright...I'll get those out for you as fast as possible" Carmen said taking their menus. The three sat in silence for about a few seconds before Clint had a look of realization.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked as the twins looked at him with confusion, and slight concern in their eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, I just realized that Halloween is coming up". The twins looked at each other in confusion.

 _"What's Halloween? Has the old man gone nuts?" Pietro mentally asked Wanda._

 _"I don't know Pietro, let's ask" Wanda stated._ "What is Halloween?"

"You guys don't know what Halloween is?" Clint asked insanely shocked, and confused. The twins shook their heads still looking at him with the same confused face. _"Oh boy" Clint signed out mentally._ Wanda though picked up on that, and got more confused. Was she supposed to know what it was? This made her feel stupid. Pietro reassured her though. No one ever talked about this in Sokovia, not even their parents.

"Halloween is when people, kids usually dress up in costumes, and go from house to house asking for candy" Clint explained looking at the twins to find that their confused faces still remained there, though they seemed to be less confused.

"Ok...so?" Pietro wondered.

"So well adults dress up also we just don't do the candy asking. We Avengers" Clint whispered the 'we Avengers' part before continuing. "We always dress up, and we have a Halloween party. I just now wondering what I want to be" Clint said. "Don't worry you guys can come too" Clint reassured looking at the twins who finally seemed to understand everything now. Just then Carmen came out with there food (wow that was fast right?).

"Here you guys go. Enjoy!" Carmen said before walking to another table. Pietro wasn't really listening, he was just so hungry! Clint took a few bites of his food before speaking. "After this you guys want to check out some Halloween stores?" Pietro, and Wanda nodded in a yes before they went into silence eating away. Pietro of course was the first one to finish, finishing within 5 minutes the food was given to him. This left Wanda and Clint finishing 15 minutes later.

"Whoo... that was good!" Clint signed out in bliss as they left Perkins (they already paid...well Clint paid). Pietro nodded in agreement and Wanda smiled. They got in the car and drove of to go get costumes.

* * *

That is what they did for the rest of the day. Going from store to store trying on Halloween costumes, Pietro being the one that he is scared that crap out of Wanda with one of the costumes. "Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed playing hitting his arm before breaking off into laughter with her brother. One store the three were at got Pietro's attention.

"Hey it's you guys" Pietro pointed out looking at the multiple Avengers costumes.

"Wow..look at that" Clint signed out before an idea came to his head. He smirked in triumph, luckily the twins didn't see his face. Even though they didn't see his face Wanda read his thoughts, and smiled in her own triumph.

"Are you ok?" Pietro was about to ask, but noticing her smile he stood silent smiling knowing his sister for once had something up HER sleeve. When the three were done, while no one bought a costume..it didn't matter. They ate again...thanks Pietro XD. When they got home surprisingly it was exactly 10:30.

"Holy shit! Man it's late!" Clint yawned out walking upstairs with the twins behind him. "Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" the twins repeated in unsion as they watched Clint until he closed the door, and the sound of snoring could be heard. Pietro, and Wanda raced into Wanda's room closing the door.

"So I know you have an idea" Pietro stated looking at his younger twin with excitement in his blue eyes.

"Ok so you know how we saw those costumes of them in that store?" Wanda asked looking at her older twin with for once...the same excitement in her brown eyes. Pietro nodded. "Well I was thought that you could dress up as Clint, and I could dress up as Natasha" Wanda informed. Pietro eyes widen before grinning in excitement.

"That is a great idea Wanda!" Pietro praised looking at Wanda impressed. "I saw there costumes in the store too...they won't see this coming for sure" Pietro confidently stated. Wanda nodded agreeing with her brother 100%. She soon let out a yawn. "Yea I'm tired too Wanda. Get some sleep Wanda, goodnight" Pietro said hugging Wanda which was returned.

"Goodnight Pietro love you"

"Love you too" Pietro called out from outside the door. Wanda changed her clothes, and went to sleep smiling at their plan ahead.

* * *

 **Alright this took me a while but here you guys go. I hope you guys like it, and of course let me know what you think! Hope you guys like my other story as well! I'll see you guys in two weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhhhhh! I'm back I'm back, don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't update. Tbh I was really LAZY! I hate that about myself, but anyways I'm heading to Florida later today since it's like 12:30 in the morning here. I'll be gone for a week so I wanted to give you something. It may not be good, but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Halloween Fun part 2

When the twins woke up the next morning they did their now almost daily routine. Clint wasn't home as usual, but Pietro and Wanda wanted that for they can discuss what they were going to do today. "So we going to the same costume store where we saw them to get our costumes?" Pietro asked as they took the same path they have been taking for about three days or so.

"Yea, but I don't know how we're going to get there" Wanda answered. She looked at Pietro to find him looking at her with that 'did you just say that' look.

"Pietro no, Clint said that we can't use our powers in public" Wanda reminded him with a serious look on her face.

"As long as we don't get seen, and we won't get seen" Pietro said in a manner of reminding her how fast Pietro is. Wanda thought for a few seconds before deciding what to do.

"Alright but we have to make sure that on know sees us, and we have to be the first ones out of school" Wanda signed explaining the plan to Pietro. Pietro smirked finally being able to start running faster. This pace being too slow for him. So when they got to school they played it like another day Wanda being grateful that not a lot of people gave her looks after what happened between her, Pietro, Adam, ad his group of friends (Adam and his friends giving them the most looks). Well once the bell rung Pietro walked out the school quickly, but normally at the same time. He waited outside for Wanda who was outside surprisingly quick.

"Ready?" Pietro asked.

"Yea, let me tell you where to go" Wanda answered then proceeded to give the directions to Pietro, but ended up saying it again because Pietro was only half paying attention.

"Ok I got it let's go" Pietro said running home to drop off their bags before taking Wanda onto his back, and running to the costume store. Pietro, and Wanda were in the store for only 15 minutes since Wanda remembered exactly where everything was the last time they visited. The longest part was probably Wanda trying on the Black Widow costume. They soon paid with it money that Pietro stole out of Clint's wallet while he was sleeping last night.

"Oh Pietro" Wanda signed out, but decided not to tell Clint...she didn't want a headache. They soon headed home to be greeted with Clint's car parked in front of the house.

"Shit..." Pietro muttered. Before Wanda could say anything Pietro ran in the house taking all the bags to his room, putting them in his closet.

"Pietro! No running!" Clint shouted. Wanda walked in to find Pietro already making an excuse.

"Sorry we did our homework before going to the cafe down the block near the school. Right Wanda?" Pietro said looking at Wanda.

"Yea" Wanda said hoping it wasn't too quick of a response. Clint looked at them for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ok...with what money?" Clint questioned raising an eyebrow. Thankfully Pietro spoke.

"Me and my friend had a bet and she lost, so she gave me 20 bucks" Pietro explained. Clint just shrugged.

"Ok...". He then went upstairs. Wanda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Nice Pietro" Wanda said patting her brother's shoulder. The day then continued normally with them eating dinner at around 7, and then going to bed at around 11 only hearing Clint's snoring throughout the night.

* * *

 **Again guys sorry for a really short chapter, but I really wanted to give you guys something before I go to Florida for a week then school starts three days after I get back. Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks :)**


End file.
